What it takes to show courage
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: When Ahsoka is put through an unspeakable ordeal, can Anakin save her from total insanity? PS: No bad language, no romance, nothing like that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Ahsoka! Get out of there! Ahsokaaaa!" The last thing she could remember was an explosion, and somebody dragging her away. "Let me go! Let me go! Ahhhhh!" She screamed, and then it all faded to black. Ahsoka woke up in the medical bay, her wrists and ankles bound. She struggled, fear coursing through her veins. Somebody on the other side of the room got up, and walked over to her bed. She flinched, certain that whoever had bound her to the bed was standing over her. But on the contrary to what she expected, it was her master, Anakin Skywalker. "Ahsoka, just calm down, everything's alright. You're safe here, in the temple." She looked at him with wild, terrified eyes. "What's going on? Why am I tied up?" she whimpered, in a broken down, fearful state. Anakin looked at her, struggling to conceal the heartbreak and sorrow he felt toward his Padawan. "Ahsoka, do you remember anything? Anything from our mission?" She looked down, ashamed to look at her master. A tear streamed down her cheek, followed by another, until her face was soaked with tears. Anakin did his best to wipe them away, until there were so many, there was no point in trying to keep up. "A-a-all th-the younglings, i-it w-was my f-fault .I-I-I" She was sobbing so hard, she seemed to choke on every sound she made. She tried to continue, but she couldn't stop sobbing. He hushed her, and stared at the floor, unable to think of what to say to the devastated girl. "Ahsoka, please… tell me what happened. Nobody is mad at you; just tell me what happened out there." What could have happened out there that would do this to such a sweet, innocent girl. She had stopped bawling, but was quietly sobbing. Ahsoka looked up at him, her face soaking with tears. Her bright blue eyes, now wet with tears, met his with what could only be described as sheer terror. "Th-the younglings were almost to the escape pod, b-but the droids came… it was my duty to protect them!" She started to raise her voice, which was no longer shaky. "It was my duty to protect them, and now they're dead! All because of me! What kind of monster am I? I got all those younglings killed!" She broke down, sobbing even louder than before. He desperately tried to control the sobbing girl, but she was beginning to hyper-ventilate. A medical droid came in to the room with a syringe filled with morphine. "Can you give me a hand please sir?" He grabbed Ahsoka's arm, which was shaking from the way she was sobbing uncontrollably. The med droid stuck the syringe in her arm, and her violent shaking began to lessen, until she was asleep.

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Ahsoka! Get out of there! Ahsokaaaa!" The last thing she could remember was an explosion, and somebody dragging her away. "Let me go! Let me go! Ahhhhh!" She screamed, and then it all faded to black. Ahsoka woke up in the medical bay, her wrists and ankles bound. She struggled, fear coursing through her veins. Somebody on the other side of the room got up, and walked over to her bed. She flinched, certain that whoever had bound her to the bed was standing over her. But on the contrary to what she expected, it was her master, Anakin Skywalker. "Ahsoka, just calm down, everything's alright. You're safe here, in the temple." She looked at him with wild, terrified eyes. "What's going on? Why am I tied up?" she whimpered, in a broken down, fearful state. Anakin looked at her, struggling to conceal the heartbreak and sorrow he felt toward his Padawan. "Ahsoka, do you remember anything? Anything from our mission?" She looked down, ashamed to look at her master. A tear streamed down her cheek, followed by another, until her face was soaked with tears. Anakin did his best to wipe them away, until there were so many, there was no point in trying to keep up. "A-a-all th-the younglings, i-it w-was my f-fault .I-I-I" She was sobbing so hard, she seemed to choke on every sound she made. She tried to continue, but she couldn't stop sobbing. He hushed her, and stared at the floor, unable to think of what to say to the devastated girl. "Ahsoka, please… tell me what happened. Nobody is mad at you; just tell me what happened out there." What could have happened out there that would do this to such a sweet, innocent girl. She had stopped bawling, but was quietly sobbing. Ahsoka looked up at him, her face soaking with tears. Her bright blue eyes, now wet with tears, met his with what could only be described as sheer terror. "Th-the younglings were almost to the escape pod, b-but the droids came… it was my duty to protect them!" She started to raise her voice, which was no longer shaky. "It was my duty to protect them, and now they're dead! All because of me! What kind of monster am I? I got all those younglings killed!" She broke down, sobbing even louder than before. He desperately tried to control the sobbing girl, but she was beginning to hyper-ventilate. A medical droid came in to the room with a syringe filled with morphine. "Can you give me a hand please sir?" He grabbed Ahsoka's arm, which was shaking from the way she was sobbing uncontrollably. The med droid stuck the syringe in her arm, and her violent shaking began to lessen, until she was asleep.

Chapter Two

Anakin walked out of the medical room, in awe. He had seen many things in his lifetime, but this was by far the most unsettling. His Padawan, one of the most cool-headed, kind-hearted, and gentle souls he had ever met, was so terrified she started crying. That was what was most disturbing. She **never** cried in front of him, or anyone else for that matter. Ever. What could have happened to those younglings to cause a catastrophic meltdown in Ahsoka? He was so deep in thought, that he turned the corner and collided with Obi-Wan Kenobi, sending them both to the floor. "Anakin, I was hoping to run in to you, if you will pardon the pun. So, how is Ahsoka?" He read the look on Anakin's face, and was almost sorry he asked. He turned away, trying not to let his old master see the pain in his expression. "She… she's a wreck. She cried, Obi-wan, cried in front of me! You and I both know she would never do that! She was sobbing so hard the medical droid had to sedate her! She was saying something about younglings, and how it was her fault they were killed. I have never seen anything like it." Obi-wan looked to the floor, picking up the scattered data pads. "Well, I will have to pay her a visit later. Did she recall anything else from the mission?" Anakin's face turned from worried and anxious to a deep scowl, the likes of which startled Obi-wan. "My Padawan is in there, in the worst state I have ever seen her, and all you want to talk about is the MISSION? Well I for one am actually going to try and help her, while YOU can worry about the stupid mission!" Anakin pushed him aside, and stormed away to his quarters. Obi-wan was dumbstruck. He had never seen him act like this before. He put his things down and rushed after him. He reached Anakin and Ahsoka's shared quarters. Not bothering to knock, he entered the main room, where Anakin was sitting. "Anakin, I am sorry if I was insensitive. Of course I want to do everything in my power to help her. We just need to wait for her to wake up to see what should be done." Anakin looked at his master, emotion swirling in his eyes. "I'm worried for her. She saw something out there. It would take something… something horrible to break Ahsoka." Obi-wan sat down next to him, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder."I agree. I have yet to see her, so I guess we will just have to wait." Anakin began pacing around the room, until his com link started to beep. "Master Skywalker, your Padawan is conscious again." He and Obi-wan rushed out the door and down the hallway to the medical bay. As they entered the room, Ahsoka looked up to see them, and her frightened demeanor increased. The medical droid, the one who had signaled him, hovered over. "She has only been awake for a few moments. Shall I leave now?" Anakin thanked him, and the droid left the room. When they approached the bed, Ahsoka started to struggle. "It's alright Ahsoka, just calm down." It was Obi-wan. She looked at him with terrified eyes and screamed at him. "Don't tell me to calm down! I deserve to suffer! It was my fault! My fault!" She started to scream, and Anakin approached her. He started to wipe away the tears streaming down her face, unsure of what to do. "Ahsoka, please just tell me what happened. There were no younglings on our mission." She looked up at him, and her face turned from sorrow and fear to a stone cold hatred. "You don't believe me! Grievous broke in and killed them all! He murdered those innocent children, and you want to call me a liar! He kidnapped me! He knocked me to the floor and murdered them! He would have killed me too! I wish he would have! I am a horrible person! I let those kids die! You have no idea! No idea! Just kill me, because that's what I deserve! I deserve to suffer! I deserve death! Kill me! Kill me please!" She continued to scream, when Obi-wan approached her. "Ahsoka, you were found in a medical room, unconscious. Captain Rex tried to help you, but you were kicking and screaming. We are just trying to help you. Please, just let us help you." But she only continued, saying that she deserved to die. Anakin turned and left the room. He entered the observing room, where the droid met him. "What happened to her? What's wrong with her!" he grabbed the droid, threatening him with his lightsaber. "Ah! Okay, okay! She has been exposed to some kind of mental conditioning. We are doing the best we can to try and break through it." "So she's been brainwashed? By who?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

"Ahsoka! Get out of there! Ahsokaaaa!" The last thing she could remember was an explosion, and somebody dragging her away. "Let me go! Let me go! Ahhhhh!" She screamed, and then it all faded to black. Ahsoka woke up in the medical bay, her wrists and ankles bound. She struggled, fear coursing through her veins. Somebody on the other side of the room got up, and walked over to her bed. She flinched, certain that whoever had bound her to the bed was standing over her. But on the contrary to what she expected, it was her master, Anakin Skywalker. "Ahsoka, just calm down, everything's alright. You're safe here, in the temple." She looked at him with wild, terrified eyes. "What's going on? Why am I tied up?" she whimpered, in a broken down, fearful state. Anakin looked at her, struggling to conceal the heartbreak and sorrow he felt toward his Padawan. "Ahsoka, do you remember anything? Anything from our mission?" She looked down, ashamed to look at her master. A tear streamed down her cheek, followed by another, until her face was soaked with tears. Anakin did his best to wipe them away, until there were so many, there was no point in trying to keep up. "A-a-all th-the younglings, i-it w-was my f-fault .I-I-I" She was sobbing so hard, she seemed to choke on every sound she made. She tried to continue, but she couldn't stop sobbing. He hushed her, and stared at the floor, unable to think of what to say to the devastated girl. "Ahsoka, please… tell me what happened. Nobody is mad at you; just tell me what happened out there." What could have happened out there that would do this to such a sweet, innocent girl. She had stopped bawling, but was quietly sobbing. Ahsoka looked up at him, her face soaking with tears. Her bright blue eyes, now wet with tears, met his with what could only be described as sheer terror. "Th-the younglings were almost to the escape pod, b-but the droids came… it was my duty to protect them!" She started to raise her voice, which was no longer shaky. "It was my duty to protect them, and now they're dead! All because of me! What kind of monster am I? I got all those younglings killed!" She broke down, sobbing even louder than before. He desperately tried to control the sobbing girl, but she was beginning to hyper-ventilate. A medical droid came in to the room with a syringe filled with morphine. "Can you give me a hand please sir?" He grabbed Ahsoka's arm, which was shaking from the way she was sobbing uncontrollably. The med droid stuck the syringe in her arm, and her violent shaking began to lessen, until she was asleep.

Chapter Two

Anakin walked out of the medical room, in awe. He had seen many things in his lifetime, but this was by far the most unsettling. His Padawan, one of the most cool-headed, kind-hearted, and gentle souls he had ever met, was so terrified she started crying. That was what was most disturbing. She **never** cried in front of him, or anyone else for that matter. Ever. What could have happened to those younglings to cause a catastrophic meltdown in Ahsoka? He was so deep in thought, that he turned the corner and collided with Obi-Wan Kenobi, sending them both to the floor. "Anakin, I was hoping to run in to you, if you will pardon the pun. So, how is Ahsoka?" He read the look on Anakin's face, and was almost sorry he asked. He turned away, trying not to let his old master see the pain in his expression. "She… she's a wreck. She cried, Obi-wan, cried in front of me! You and I both know she would never do that! She was sobbing so hard the medical droid had to sedate her! She was saying something about younglings, and how it was her fault they were killed. I have never seen anything like it." Obi-wan looked to the floor, picking up the scattered data pads. "Well, I will have to pay her a visit later. Did she recall anything else from the mission?" Anakin's face turned from worried and anxious to a deep scowl, the likes of which startled Obi-wan. "My Padawan is in there, in the worst state I have ever seen her, and all you want to talk about is the MISSION? Well I for one am actually going to try and help her, while YOU can worry about the stupid mission!" Anakin pushed him aside, and stormed away to his quarters. Obi-wan was dumbstruck. He had never seen him act like this before. He put his things down and rushed after him. He reached Anakin and Ahsoka's shared quarters. Not bothering to knock, he entered the main room, where Anakin was sitting. "Anakin, I am sorry if I was insensitive. Of course I want to do everything in my power to help her. We just need to wait for her to wake up to see what should be done." Anakin looked at his master, emotion swirling in his eyes. "I'm worried for her. She saw something out there. It would take something… something horrible to break Ahsoka." Obi-wan sat down next to him, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder."I agree. I have yet to see her, so I guess we will just have to wait." Anakin began pacing around the room, until his com link started to beep. "Master Skywalker, your Padawan is conscious again." He and Obi-wan rushed out the door and down the hallway to the medical bay. As they entered the room, Ahsoka looked up to see them, and her frightened demeanor increased. The medical droid, the one who had signaled him, hovered over. "She has only been awake for a few moments. Shall I leave now?" Anakin thanked him, and the droid left the room. When they approached the bed, Ahsoka started to struggle. "It's alright Ahsoka, just calm down." It was Obi-wan. She looked at him with terrified eyes and screamed at him. "Don't tell me to calm down! I deserve to suffer! It was my fault! My fault!" She started to scream, and Anakin approached her. He started to wipe away the tears streaming down her face, unsure of what to do. "Ahsoka, please just tell me what happened. There were no younglings on our mission." She looked up at him, and her face turned from sorrow and fear to a stone cold hatred. "You don't believe me! Grievous broke in and killed them all! He murdered those innocent children, and you want to call me a liar! He kidnapped me! He knocked me to the floor and murdered them! He would have killed me too! I wish he would have! I am a horrible person! I let those kids die! You have no idea! No idea! Just kill me, because that's what I deserve! I deserve to suffer! I deserve death! Kill me! Kill me please!" She continued to scream, when Obi-wan approached her. "Ahsoka, you were found in a medical room, unconscious. Captain Rex tried to help you, but you were kicking and screaming. We are just trying to help you. Please, just let us help you." But she only continued, saying that she deserved to die. Anakin turned and left the room. He entered the observing room, where the droid met him. "What happened to her? What's wrong with her!" he grabbed the droid, threatening him with his lightsaber. "Ah! Okay, okay! She has been exposed to some kind of mental conditioning. We are doing the best we can to try and break through it." "So she's been brainwashed? By who?"

Chapter three

"Well, I don't know by whom, but we-"The medical droid was interrupted by another droid. "Sir, we've made a breakthrough! It appears that these Jedi can use their abilities to get around the mental block. The damage is not permanent." Anakin rushed back into the room, where Obi-wan had managed to get her to stop crying. He approached the bed, with Obi-wan close behind. "Follow my lead." He nodded, and walked to the other side of the bed. He held out his hand, and concentrated the force to his fingertips." Ahsoka, you are calm." Her eyes lost the savage, tired look that they had held for the past day. "I am calm." He focused harder. "You do not deserve to die." She looked up at him. "Yes I do! You can't brainwash me!" Obi-wan joined in. at the same time, they repeated the phrase. "I do not deserve to die." Something in her mind snapped, and Ahsoka settled back down. She looked up at him with the spunky attitude back in her sea blue eyes. "I'm alright. You can let me down now." Ahsoka smiled at him, and he hugged her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Now come on, we have to report to the council on your condition." She frowned. Based on her unstable mental condition, he was afraid she would break down again. "Do we have to go to the council? I'm pretty sure they won't take too kindly to what happened." Obi-wan looked at Anakin, then to Ahsoka. "What happened?" Ahsoka looked at him, and rubbed her arm. "With letting Grievous get away with killing all those younglings. It was my fault he got away…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What do you mean, Ahsoka? There were no younglings on our mission. Or Grievous, for that matter. You were brainwashed by the separatists. Don't you remember? We were on a relief mission to Nabuu. You were supposed to inventory the medical supplies, when the ship's reactor exploded. After that, we found you in this…state." Ahsoka looked at him, very confused. "I think you're confused, Obi-wan. I was assigned to escort some Jedi younglings to the escape pod of the ship, but when Grievous showed up and killed those younglings, I tried to stop him, but he got away. I felt terrible, but then you", looking at Anakin, "you said that those younglings weren't really Jedi, and then Obi-wan came, and told me that they weren't dead. Don't you two remember any of this? It just happened five minutes ago! You two are so confusing!"She said with a sarcastic tone. She hummed, walking away happily, seeming perfectly normal. Anakin and Obi-wan stared after her, then to each other. "What was that? W-was any of that true?" Anakin asked, very confused. "No. I'm just as baffled as you are."

**Okay, just figured out the subtitles. I know, this chapter is a little short, but I have been reading other fanfictions to try and pick up some good tones and stuff. Sometimes doing that helps me to set up the next chapter. As far as the next chapter, Ahsoka has to face the council, when a (not so) surprising (if you read the character list, he is the only one not mentioned yet) character comes into play. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ahsoka Tano, glad you are feeling better, I am. The mission again, please explain." Ahsoka and her master, along with Obi-wan Kenobi, were reporting to the council on Ahsoka's condition. Anakin was worried. Because of the way she was when they first got back, he could only imagine how the council would react if she had another meltdown. But so far so good. He hoped it would stay that way. "And then, Grievous showed up, and he killed all the younglings, but then they dissapeared. Obi-wan was there, and then… well, that's all that I remember." Ahsoka gave her report to the Jedi council, which was giving her some bizarre looks. Yoda was the only one not confused. "Dismissed, the council is. Anakin, Obi-wan, a word?" They both nodded their heads. "Hey Snips, why don't you go get some rest?" She looked very deep in thought, but then turned to face her master. "Yes,master." She turned away, and left the room. "She seems perfectly fine, but still, none of that really happened. Why does she still think that's what happened?" Yoda scratched his chin. "Patience, you must have. The first day after arrival, it is. Wait and see, we must."

**Meanwhile, on General Grievous's Ship**

"Did you succeed on your mission, Grievous? Is that youngling Ahsoka Tano been dealt with? If so, it will be a huge victory if she doesn't recover." It was a transmission from Count Dooku. "Yes, Master, it has been done." Dooku smiled an evil, malicious smile. "Good."

**Back in the Jedi temple, the next evening….**

Ahsoka was on a ship that looked vaguely familiar. She looked around, to see many younglings practicing with training lightsaber. Then she remembered. The door opened, and many battle droids entered the room, firing at the younglings. They fell to the floor, dead. Grievous entered the room, where the droids held her down. She tried to attack, even Force them away, but they wouldn't budge. "You've failed, Jedi!" He pulled his light sabers, and everything went black. Ahsoka started screaming in the night. Anakin jumped up, shaking her awake. "Ahsoka, wake up! Wake up, it's just a dream!" Ahsoka woke up, crying. Anakin hugged her, while her muffled sobs continued. "You're safe. It was only a dream." The door opened, with Obi-wan holding his lightsaber. "I heard screaming. Is everything alright?" Ahsoka broke away from Anakin's hug. "Yeah, everything's alright. I'm sorry", she said in a shaky voice. Obi-wan turned his light saber off, and backed out the door. "It's alright. I'm here if you need anything." Ahsoka looked away, embarrassed. "I-I need some air." She got up and ran out the door. Anakin stared after her. _Should I go after her? _ He thought to himself. He thought she might be angry if he followed her, so he turned on his com link. "Rex, do you copy." Rex picked up his com link and responded. "Sir, whatever it is, couldn't it wait until morning?" "Sorry to disturb you captain, but Ahsoka… umm, could you just keep an eye on her. She went out to the balcony and well…" "I understand sir." he interrupted him. "Thank you." He turned his com link off and went back to sleep.

**Ahsoka's condition is only getting worse. In the next chapter, the council gets involved. Ooooooo! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Anakin was in Obi-wan's quarters, the morning after Ahsoka had rushed out of the room. He was just so confused by this situation that he decided to talk to his old master. "I just don't know what to do with her. What if she doesn't recover? What if-"Obi –wan interrupted him "Don't focus on what ifs. What we need is answers. Tomorrow, how about we talk to the medical droid? But for now, I think we both need some sleep." Anakin jumped up, and started pacing. "How am I supposed to sleep when I know that she can't? She'll just keep replaying that memory in her mind, until what? She goes crazy? She seeks revenge, or…or worse? I need to do something!" Obi-wan placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am worried for her too, Anakin, but what she really needs right now is for you to be strong." Anakin looked into his eyes, and pulled him into a hug, which was rare for him. "Thank you, Master."

**The next morning, in the mess hall, where Anakin is to meet Obi-wan…**

Obi-wan was eating his breakfast, when Anakin walked into the room and sat down.

"Anakin, you look awful! Didn't sleep well, I imagine?" Anakin looked at him with a very tired demeanor. "Ahsoka had another night-terror. It was awful….when I tried to wake her up, she swung at me. She's getting worse, I can sense it." Obi-wan could sense his anxiety level. He was about to say something, when one of the younglings approached their table. "Sorry to interrupt masters, but Yoda requests you both." Obi-wan smiled at him, and gave him a credit. "Thank you, young one. Come on, Anakin." Anakin got up and followed him, glaring at the child. _Younglings are making my best friend go crazy._ The youngling, however, didn't notice, instead bragging to his friends about the credit that a grand master had given him. They made their way to the meeting room, where Yoda sat, meditating. "Good it is, to see you both. Anakin, stressed, you are. Why?" Anakin looked at the ground, not wanting to relive the events of last night. "You see, master Yoda, my Padawan, Ahsoka, has been having night-terrors. She keeps dreaming about that false memory you were talking about. I just can't stand seeing her like this. She is just so miserable." Yoda turned to him, and looked him in the eyes. "I see. Dismissed, you are, Skywalker. Obi-wan, a word?" Anakin left the room, leaving Yoda and Obi-wan alone. "Obi-wan, heard your point of view, I have not. How is the child?" "Honestly, not good, master. Until this is cleared up, I think she should be suspended from duties." Yoda nodded. "Agree with you, I do. Hold a meeting, I will."

**Meanwhile, back in Anakin and Ahsoka's room…**

"Master, I just want to apologize again for last night. I-I just don't know what happened." Anakin could have sworn his heart just cracked. "It's alright, Snips. Everybody has their moments of weakness." Ahsoka looked at him, shame burning through her. "No, it's not. I'm a Jedi; I should be able to control my emotions, much more my own silly dreams." "It wasn't just a silly dream, Ahsoka. Don't you remember anything from yesterday, or the day before? You were hysterical! You kept begging me to kill you! It was all because you were brainwashed! Please, please remember! You must know that none of that was real! There were no younglings! There were no battle droids! There was **no** Grievous!" Ahsoka stared at him, a look of hurt on her face. "You think I'm lying! Do you have any idea of what I felt, watching those kids die, unable to save them? I thought you of all people would understand! Whose side are you on?" She ran out of the room, furious. Anakin ran after her, catching the attention of Captain Rex. He ran after Anakin, managing to catch up. "Sir, what's going on?" Anakin stopped to catch his breath. "I'm afraid that I've offended her. This is such a delicate situation; I just don't know what to do." Rex nodded. "Do you want me to go after her?" "No, thank you. But, can you go and find Obi-wan?" With a quick, "Yes sir!" Rex was off. Ahsoka had run to the balcony, her favorite place to be. How could Anakin be so insensitive? He has no idea what happened. Brainwashed by the separatists? What kind of garbage was that? Ridiculous. Like the separatists could ever get hold on her. When she was very deep in thought, her com. Link started to beep. If it was either Anakin or Rex, she was going to scream. She knew that because she and Rex were friends, he thought he could get to her through him. Not going to happen. "Commander Tano, here." It was Obi-wan. She never minded talking to him. He was always so friendly and understanding. He rarely criticized her. "Ahsoka, we are holding a meeting with the council. Please report to the meeting hall." "Can do, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka turned her com. link off, and rushed to the hall. When she got there, he and the rest of the council were waiting for her. When she looked around the room, she felt her heart sink when she laid eyes on her Master. Before she could say anything, Mace Windu spoke up. "Ahsoka Tano, due to your mental condition, which has been brought to our attention by Master Kenobi, we the council find it in your best interest to suspend you of your duties as a Jedi until you've recovered." Ahsoka was in shock. She looked up at Obi-wan, who looked away, feeling guilty. The hurt in her eyes was replaced by anger. "You were my friend! I trusted you! How could you! How-how could you?" Her eyes started to tear up, her voice turning to a whisper. "I thought you were my friend. How could you betray me like this? I thought…I thought you of all people would be there for me, but you're just like everybody else…. You think I'm crazy! I'm **not **crazy! She turned and fled the room. Obi-wan chased after her, Anakin beside him. "Great job, Obi-wan. That was helpful!" Obi-wan looked at him, annoyed. "It was in her best interest! It's not my fault!" Ahsoka ran to her quarters. She threw herself on the bed, sobbing. Obi-wan knew how much her status meant to her, and he just ratted her out? After all they had been through? And Anakin. How could he just stand by and let them toss her out? Well, she just had it. How could she stay in a place where nobody trusts her? A place where people treat her like an imaginative youngling? She knew exactly where she would go. She would go to her friend Padme's apartment.

**OOOOOO. Tension. In the next chapter, the mystery is solved of her condition, but will Anakin and Obi-wan find her in time? Wait and see…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**At Padme's apartment, Ahsoka is talking to Padme, while still nobody knows where she has gone….**

"Oh Padme, it was awful. He-he just suspended me without a second thought! And Anakin… he just stood there. I thought they were my friends, but they think I'm crazy! They told me I was… brainwashed by separatists! And they think I'm crazy! What kind of nonsense is that?" Ahsoka had told Padme about her experiences since she returned from the mission. Padme was bewildered. First of all, because they had made her so angry she decided to leave. She knew how much being a Jedi meant to the young girl. Second, from what Ahsoka had said, that Master Kenobi betrayed her trust, and that Anakin did nothing for his Padawan. "Well, you did the right thing by coming here. I believe you 100%." Ahsoka smiled in relief. "Phew! At least somebody is on my side." Padme summoned the droid over and asked for refreshments. "So, Ahsoka, have you decided whether or not you are going back?" She took a sip of her drink and shook her head in reply. "I can't stay there if they don't trust me enough to believe me, when I saw it with my **own eyes!** I just can't believe them…. From the moment I met him, I always disliked Mace Windu. This is his fault!"Padme was running out of things to say. "Hey, why don't we go out to dinner? There's this great new restaurant in the northeastern sector that I think you would really enjoy!" Ahsoka agreed, and they flew off to eat.

**Meanwhile, in the Jedi temple, because they cannot find Ahsoka, they decide to check with the medical droid….**

"How long do you think it will take to clear her memory? The medical droids had found a way to erase the memory of the whole incident altogether, including the altered memory of the mission. "Oh, about an hour or so, but she will need about three days to recover fully." Obi-wan stepped up. "But that doesn't explain her behavior. You said that she was completely rehabilitated, and yet Ahsoka is an emotional wreck all the time. It appears I've offended her so greatly that she has run off. We have yet to locate her." The medical droid was fiddling with things on the table. "The mental shockwaves have ruptured her emotional sensory gland." Anakin was confused. "In English, please" Obi-wan jumped to defend Anakin. "What he means is could you simplify it?" "Of course. The shock therapy used to alter the memory made her overly emotional, as part of the method to alter the memory. Its target is to make the memory so painful, that it, well, shatters her emotionally." The pair's faces stood, shocked. Anakin opened the door, pulling Obi-wan along. "Come on, we have to find her!"

**Meanwhile, while Padme and Ahsoka are out to dinner…**

"I love this restaurant, Padme. How did you hear about it again?" Ahsoka was having such a good time, she had almost forgotten about the council, and Obi-wan. "Well, my friend senator Bali Organa took us all here for a victory celebration over a vote we had won. Isn't it great? And the prices here aren't bad either." Ahsoka smiled, and nodded. She knew Padme had really brought her here to talk about what she was going to do, but she tried to avoid it. The food was brought to the table, and they ate. After a couple of bites, Padme began to act strange. "Does this food taste funny to you?" She appeared woozy, and collapsed. "Padme!" She tried to help, but her food had been tainted too, and she collapsed. The last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was a sinister laugh.

**Outside the restaurant….**

"Has it been done, bounty hunter?" Cad Bane had poisoned their food with a sleeping serum. "General, I am no fool. It was easy; I just paid off the cook." General Grievous sounded pleased. "Good, bring the Jedi scum and her little friend back to me. How did you avert panic in the restaurant?" Bane laughed, pleased with his work. " I just told a waiter droid to tell them the two of them were drunk. Happens there all the time." He took the two aboard his speeder, and flew off.

**Okay, there's another chapter. When Ahsoka goes aboard the ship, she finds out the truth behind a terrible secret. Will Anakin and Obi-wan be able to save her from herself? Wait and see. O.O**


End file.
